Ridgedogs revenge: Rythian
by katie0202
Summary: Rythian has killed so many (Past stories recommended you read to fully understand this one) and Ridge has gotten tired of losing his playthings. Bad description is bad but story is alright. Warning: Blood, gore, death


…**Was it worth the wait? Was this one story that you are about to read worth the wait? **

**I'm not as happy with it as I wanted to be. The main reason it took so long was procrastination, not me working on it like I should have been. It's fair enough, no pun intended. It's not a bad story but there so much I should or could have done. I might change it or I might leave it, most likely this is how it will stay. **

**You are allowed to hate me for this, for making you wait and then disappointing you just don't say anything about it please. Enjoy I guess.**

**Warning: Violence, torture, kind of gory?**

**(Word count: 5964)**

Rythian didn't expect the heavy wooden door to just fly open like it had, the door slamming into his face knocking him into a light daze. He stumbled backwards and fell over onto the cold cracked marble floor gingerly rubbing the bridge of his nose as Ridge gently floated in holding an unconscious Zoey bridal style, her hands tied behind her with Lomidia following behind him. Rythian barley had time to react as Ridge pulled a diamond sword to Zoeys neck resting it just to her fine skin.

"Not a word and don't you even dare move. Any of these and I hurt your little girlfriend" Rythians breath hitched in his throat as Zoey stirred shifting slightly in Ridgedogs grasp but still not waking. Ridge looked down at her slumbering form and then back up at Rythian a sly smile spreading across his pale lips. Hannah watched Rythian with cold unforgiving eyes; he knew she was here because of Xephos and felt a wave of guilt wash over him knowing he never needed to kill him in the first place. Bloodlust was a powerful force.

"Now Rythian, from what I've heard and what I've seen you still have Lalna hidden away somewhere in this," ridge hesitated to find kind word to describe the current state of Blackrock, "House of yours. Where is he?" Ridges voice was just as sour as Hannah's glare, both of them ice cold and slicing into Rythians skin opening old wounds that had just started to heal again. He didn't move nor say a word knowing Ridgedogs commands just a moment ago; he did this just to bother the god and was finding it difficult to hold back a smirk.

"I see what you're doing there Rythian. You are allowed to talk and or move if I say for you to do ether ok?" Rythian narrowed his eyes and relaxed shifting slightly into a more comfortable position still on the cracked silver floors.

"How did you find her?" Ridge brought the sword closer to Zoeys neck and gave a mock scolding look shaking his head lightly leaning down into Zoey a bit.

"Now, now Rythian, I asked you the question, I didn't say you could ask me a question now did I? I shouldn't have to ask again, where is Lalna?" Rythian hesitated before motioning for Ridge to follow him. He showed him the short pathway down to the cave where Teep had hidden away; it seemed, still not so long ago that Zoey and he had found the dinosaur, he wondered where he had run away too. Rythian watched Ridge closely the man still holding the sword close to Zoey a slim smile upon his face as he watched her stir again yet still not wake, Rythian guessed she was drugged. As they entered the cave Ridge stopped for a moment and coughed bringing a hand to his mouth his grip on Zoey also tightening.

"I can tell you keep him here. The smell of blood and sorrow are absolutely _awful_ down here" Rythian ignored Ridge as they already approached the end of the cave. Soft sobbing could be heard coming from inside as they walked on getting closer to a dim light at the end of the tunnel.

"R-Rythian, please not now. Please d-don't. Don't hurt me again p-please Rythian" Ridge gently put a hand on Lalna shoulder making the man flinch away from his touch and whimper loudly as if expecting a hit. Hannah gasped silently breathing out the words "My god" as Ridge gave Lalna a comforting smile doing his best to calm the clearly beaten and shaken scientist.

"Easy friend, you're safe now. It's your turn to get revenge" Ridgedog turned to Hannah and nodded handing her a strong health potion. "Don't give him all of this at once. The potion will only make things worse if he drinks it too fast. Give him half now and half later at the arena" Rythian backed away a couple steps at the mentioned of an arena as if he already knew his fate.

"Now that I've got most of the whole crew I think it's time for you to sleep Rythian" Rythians eyes widened as a bottle, a potion, was thrown at his head knocking him unconscious before he could even think of running.

Rythian awoke to the sound of cheering and screams of joy coming from every direction flooding into his clouded mind.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present you the man himself! Rythian the great and powerful dark mage! The one who you have all come to see right here right now for your enjoyment" Ridge hissed into a microphone presenting Rythian, his hands bound behind his back, in the arena still lying on the cold dirt floor trying to get a grip on reality.

"Today the first fight will be with an old enemy of his. The great and powerful element of rain" Rythian eyes shot open as he tried to stand only managing to sit up on his knees with his hands bound like this. He pulled at the thick ropes his breathing heavy as he looked around him. There was no crowd cheering only Hannah, a sorry expression on her thin figure, Lalna, his expression twisted with hate and burning with revenge, and last for Rythian to see was Zoey tears streaming down her face as she was tied down to the very chair she sat in only able to stand and sit at best.

"Shall we get started audience?!" Ridge yelled throwing his arms into the air causing the "audience" to cheer with joy and excitement. Rythian could just make out a small remote in Ridges hand and figured that controlled the sound and everything else in this mad house. Rythian was about to shout something rude up at the god when he flinched away from a single drop of rain as it splashed on the back of his hand. Rythian hissed as the drop burned his skin sizzling as it melted away.

Rythian looked up at the sky to see the dark clouds rolling through the air, all of them stating to poor down into the stadium heavily aimed at the mage. Rythian struggled to stand and find shelter as the rain poured down easily burning, eating away at his skin. He bit back cries of pain as the rain felt like white hot pins being roughly jabbed into his skin. Slowly his whole world became nothing but the burning hot sensation and Zoeys cries as the rain seemed to get worse and worse, raining down on him harder and faster the wind starting to pick up as well blowing it into his glowing purple eyes and scarred face.

Ridgedog laughed as a bolt of lightning crashed down to the floor and struck the mage making his stiffen up and them fall over into the mud shivering with the energy racking through his body making his hands twitch.

"Don't you enjoy this performance my friends? Watching the man who got this close to killing us all reduced to nothing?!" Rythian could hear Zoey yelling his name and from the corner of his eye he could see Lalna holding her close letting cry into his shoulder as he glared at the mage eyes filled with bitter hate. Rythian shook as he finally stood still finding it hard to keep his balance and stay upright even if he was already on his feet.

"Ridgedog what kind of sick joke is this?! Making her watch, what do you have to gain from that" Rythian yelled snarling a huge amount of venom spit into that one call. Ridge looked down at the man surprized he was able to stand and at first just froze shocked, he then started to laugh. His laughing growing into a cackle making him fall back into his plush red throne in which he watched the suffering from.

"I know that like Sips physical pain is never enough for you. You can always just push through it like it's not even there; you're doing it right now. You sit in the rain but just shrug it off like it's not even there! You need more than this, more than just a little rain. Rythian I will make you watch Zoey die if that's what it takes to break you and make you beg for something sweet as death!" Rythian stumbled backwards and nearly fell back over into the mud as the reality of what was going on set deep in his mind. Ridge tossed one hand outwards clearing the sky as he flew down into the arena to join Rythian his hands crossed behind his back. He growled and pushed the mage over, tugging out a silver dagger from his boot twirling it in his hand.

"If I have too I swear I will make you sit and watch as I slowly cut open that sweet little girls chest and tear out her heart with my bare hands if that's what will make you wish for death and hell" Ridge hissed through clenched teeth resting the dagger just to Rythian throat the blade whispering death into his skin even before it had been used. Rythian stared at the man with wide eyes, "You don't have the guts Ridge. I know you can't".

Ridgedog threw Rythian away and flew up to where Zoey sat. He wrestled Lalna away from her and spun the dagger in his hand grabbing Zoeys chin holding her face so Rythian stared at her the side of her cheek. He dragged the dagger across her cheek lightly leaving a small cut, blood just starting to trickle from the wound making Zoey whimper.

"I can do so much more if that's what you want Rythian?" Ridgedog yelled down as Rythian winced watching Zoey shiver with fear tears still falling down her face.

"Ridge, I thought you said Zoey would stay with me? She was going to be safe, only Rythian would get hurt" Lalna whispered reaching for Zoeys hand to comfort her. Ridge slapped away Lalnas hand and growled at him, "If I have to kill her to get to Rythian than that's what I'll do. Don't get too attached" Lalna shivered at Ridges harsh tone not ever hearing the man talk or act like this before. Ridge was known for enjoying cruel games but he was never as harsh as to kill ones love just so the other suffered, it made Lalna sick to think about it.

Ridgedog flew back to his throne and fell from the sky into the plush surface propping his head up with his fist as he watched Rythian closely deciding on what to do next.

"Well if the water had no desired effect on you maybe something a bit warmer will" Ridge snapped his fingers sending a jet of fire to blossom from the ground close enough to Rythian for him to feel the heat radiating from the dancing flames. He flinched and sprung away from the fire before it could get close enough to affect him in any way besides making his heart skip a beat. Ridge giggled a bit to himself imagining Rythian as a French ballerina jumping away from fake fire on a stage.

"Rythian stop! I want you to dance for me!" Ridge yelled down jumping from his chair and leaning over the railing one leg raised high off the ground a toothy smirk wide on his face. Rythian cocked his head to the side making his confusion clear to Ridge who rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically drooping off the railing a bit.

"Dance you moron! You know, like one of those sexy French ballet girls you see in the theatres!" Rythian looked down at the ground and softly chuckled then looked up at Ridge to see him with a very annoyed look on his face, he had also started to snarl at the mage again.

"Wait your serious? That's not a joke!?" Rythian laughed looking skeptically as Ridge face palmed and ran the hand slowly down his face stopping so he covered his mouth.

"Yes, I'm dead serious genius" Rythian stopped laughing and just glared at the man slowly shaking his head and standing, rooted to his spot not wanting to move.

"Just do it! Dance for me my little ballerina! Dance!" Another jet of fire sprung up from the ground closer this time to Rythian making him jump away much less gracefully then the last leap he had performed. He shook his head and started sloppily jumping from place to place trying to please the messed up god, he only caused Lalna to chuckle a bit and Zoey to smile only a little. Yet another jet of fire leaped in front of him making him, surprisingly gracefully, spring away backwards from it and spin around to avoid having his face singed and also to face the admin eyes wide.

"Yes like that! Dance for me like that! Do it right this time or have your feet burned off" Rythian sighed and this time put effort into his leaps and twirls. He was, to everyone's surprize, quite good at leaping and spinning around on the tips of his toes much like a trained ballerina could and would. Ridge covered his mouth trying to mask his laughing before only after a short moment could hold back no longer. He fell back onto his throne and laughed loud and hard hoping and knowing Rythian could hear. Rythian could indeed hear loud and clear his laughter and stopped his spinning to glare at the man who was at the moment laughing too hard to notice he had stopped.

Ridge wiped a fake tear from his eye before sinking deeper into the chair his eyes softly closed. He hummed and opened one eye, his smile instantly falling seeing Rythian standing still glaring at him, his purple ender eyes glowing faintly in the setting sun.

"Why did you stop?" Rythian turned away and stood his ground keeping still bothering the god, his back facing Ridge in a very snooty manor. "Did you not hear me Rythian? Why. Did. You. Stop!" A jet of fire erupted underneath Rythian making the mage howl in pain and spring up from the ground. He fell to floor again and rolled in the dirt ridding him of any leftover flames still burning away at his clothing. He returned to his feet hissing in pain as the burns already started to swell and sting in the frigid air his clothing was now singed and covered in pebbles and mud.

Ridge flew back over to Zoey and grabbed her arm roughly warping his hand around her wrist. "Remember this Rythian, if I have to hurt you as a way of punishment than Zoey here feels the same pain" Ridge lit his hand aflame digging his nails into Zoeys skin. She cried out in pain looking down towards Rythian trying to pull away from Ridges tight clutch.

"Ridgedog stop, that's enough! Do whatever you want to me just leave Zoey alone!" Ridges ears perked up and he pushed Zoey away back into her chair Lalna rushing to her side, Ridge flying down into the ring with Rythian his hand still smoking, an unnatural dark orange glow radiating off his palm.

"Do whatever I want with you Rythian? Anything I please without protest?" Rythian looked away from the man and nodded shutting his eyes avoiding Zoey and Lalna gaze both dawning the same expression for once, worry.

Ridge smiled and sharply back-handed Rythian listening to him hold back curses by growling deep in his throat only letting a hiss of irritation escape his mouth. Rythian slowly turned his head back and glared at Ridge pure hatred burning deep in his ender eyes, Ridge smiled back cheerfully and flew away to his post daintily leaning on the railing.

"Tell me Rythian! What did you do with the bodies of those people you killed?" Ridge yelled down floating gently only just off the ground, Rythian shifted uncomfortably as Ridge stared down waiting for a response the smile still wide on his face.

"Underneath the old cave, dumped in an underground lake thing, only three or four blocked below where I held Lalna" Rythian could see Zoeys eyes widen with shock and she leaned back into her chair sitting down again.

"Down in this underground lake you should have all of them correct? Sjin, Xephos, and Sips all together?" Rythian winced seeing the hurt look in Zoeys eyes as she cuddled closer to Lalna who happily accepted her company again. Rythian nodded and bowed his head avoiding the part of the arena where Zoey sat while Ridgedog laughed and flew out back towards Blackrock his cackling loud and clear echoing throughout the arena. Rythian heard a small whisper only a moment after Ridge left; he turned his attention to Zoey who had stood and was looking down at him.

"Why would you do it?" Rythian could barely hear Zoey as she asked keeping her head low still clutching Lalna, Rythian didn't answer. "Rythian, why did you do it?!" Zoey this time screamed fresh tears flowing down her cheeks again as she leapt from Lalna fighting against her chains again reaching out to touch the mage. Rythian closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before turning to face Zoey, her expression of sorrow cutting into Rythian like a knife.

"Bloodlust is a powerful thing Zoey. Getting revenge on Sjin was supposed to be enough but after him I felt like I had to keep going, hurting anyone who betrayed me," Zoey sobbed louder Lalna taking her back, holding her close only hurting Rythian more, "Then-then why Xephos?! Why hurt him" Rythian causally shrugged, "I told you, bloodlust is a powerful-"He stopped as Zoeys sobs got louder. She dug he head into Lalna chest burrowing her face in his shirt; he gazed down at Rythian a triumphant smile upon his face as the mage grumbled back at the man.

It didn't take too long before Ridge returned followed by the also floating, yet very alive, Sjin, Sips, and Xephos. Rythian nearly fell backward again watching Sjin and Sips, holding hands, glaring down at the mage Sips flipping off the mage and giving him his signature dog like snarl teeth bared, Sjin watched him with hatred and revenge burning deep in his normally soft eyes. Xephos immediately turned away from Rythian and the group rushing to Lomidia embracing her, holding her close as they hugged tightly both whispering soft nonsense to each other.

Rythian looked up at ridge that sly smile returning to his face as he waved Sips and Sjin over towards him, they each took a spot next to the god both glaring down at Rythian.

"Let's play a game Rythian; these two will be trying to attack you. For every hit they get," He pulled a bow from a chest by his throne and notched an arrow pointing it in Zoeys direction pulling back on the string eyeing Zoey, "I get an aim at your girlfriend" He release the sting the arrow whipping through the air landing in the chair Zoey sat in, the arrow nearly hitting Lalnas ear making the scientist jump away with a yelp and Zoey cry out and duck.

"As you can see I'm no pro archer Teep but that's doesn't mean I won't hit next wound" Ridge waved to Sjin and Sips then down at Rythian. "Have at him boys! And good luck Rythian, you're going to need it" Rythian didn't have time to yell anything back before Sjin and Sips were upon him swinging fists and sword at him wildly with great precision and power both fuel by hate and rage. Sips was throwing fist after fist aimed at Rythians face, the mage backing away from him slowly hoping not to hit the wall he knew was inevitably behind him. Sjin was behind Sips clipping just the top of Rythians hair as he swung his sword over Sips' head with a wide toothy smile.

The sword was the first hit grazing over Rythians forehead leaving a small but deep stinging wound. He could hear Sjin yell in delight as Ridge fired another arrow this time nearly hitting Xephos and Lomidia the two ducking just as the arrow landed above them in one of the chairs.

"Ridge, watch it! I don't like this plan of yours but at least don't kill be again already" Xephos yelled taking a seat next to Zoey watching Rythian, unlike the others Xephos even losing his life had forgiven the mage.

"You are pretty good at dodging Rythian. Then again, you always were a terrible fighter" Sips taunted knocking the mage under the jaw the arrow hitting just above Zoeys head making her gasp. Rythian felt the wall behind him and Sips and Sjin also noticed both creeping up on him wide grins on their face. Sips pinned Rythian to the wall a taunting smile on his lips while Sjin walked towards him sword drawn circling the mage. Finally Sjin lashed out the tip of the sword hitting Rythian in the shoulder making him wince. Zoey screamed the arrow lodging itself in her lower leg, Rythian whimpered and turned to Sips who was also eyeing Zoey not sure what to think.

"Remind you of anything Sips?" Sips turned back to Rythian his mouth slightly agape as if he wanted to speak. Sjin panting sword raised high over his head ready to hit again watching Rythian his face bland, monotone, no emotion escaping. Sips growled and shook his head punching Rythian across the face causing the mage to groan. Sjin took this as a signal and slashed Rythians chest lightly leaving a light scratch. Two more arrows were notched only one hit, Zoey cried out in pain as the arrow landed in her upper arm digging deep into her skin.

"Do you not remember Sips? Caged up away from him watching him burn. Does this not make you think of that nightmare?" Rythian voice was calm which only bothered Sips further. He roared and tossed Rythian to the floor quickly kicking him in the side listening to the mage wheeze and sharply take in air curling around himself.

"Did you try to forget?" Sjin walked behind Sips and put a hand on the grey man's shoulder shaking his head. Ridge raised an eyebrow as Sjin dropped his sword gently coaxing Sips away from Rythians still body.

"What are you two doing? Go on and hit him, kill him if you want to!" Sjin glared up at Ridgedog his gaze bitter. Ridge could not believe it, of all people in the Minecraftia, in Tektopia, Sips and Sjin had wanted revenge the most but now they try to just walk away. Ridge went silent and flew down into the arena stopping in front if the two men eyes burning with rage. He reached out and tore Sips away from Sjin snarling at the orange space man as he gipped Sips tight curling his fist around his space suit. Ridges hand lit up a bright neon blue sending wave of electrical energy through Sips' body bringing slow but steady cries of pain from him. Sjin didn't dare move as Ridge continued to hurt Sips to pain of his friend almost traveling over to Sjin making him whimper. Sjin looked up at Xephos who had moved again and was clutching Lomidia close watching the two unsure of whether to help or stay put.

"Ridge stop" Sjin whispered barley able to speak the yells coming from his friend almost too much to bear. Sjin fell on his knees then onto his elbows bowing in front of the god quivering harshly.

"Ridge stop it please!" Sjin screamed Ridge watching him with cold eyes. He stopped and let Sips' limp body fall into the dirt the space man gasping for air and the comfort of his best friend. Ridge dragged Sjin up by his hair bringing his face close to his, "You keep fighting or I send both of you back to hell. But unlike when I brought you back I'll make sure you are as far away from his spirit as you possibly can be" Ridge yelled pushing Sjin into the dirt with Sips the two seeking each other.

"Keep fighting, go!" Sjin helped Sips from the ground and dragged him over to Rythians body, Sips winced tired and weak. He got on his knees again and looking into the mages eyes, Rythian looked drained, powerless, just like Sips right now. Normally this sight would have sent Sjin into a frenzy of joy as the mage would hopefully die soon but now it only made him feel depressed. Sjin considered the mage before finding his sword and moving to Sips. Sips lay on the ground still reeling in pain as Sjin showed him the sword; Sips understood immediately and nodded closing his eyes. In one quick motion Sjin stabled Sips killing him instantly his friend not even having enough time alive to say a word, he raised the sword and looked over to Rythian who weakly smiled nodding. Sjin looked up and Xephos before running the sword through his stomach, he fell next to Sips, both dead once more.

Ridge roared at the sky and pulled at his hair freighting the rest of the Yogs who sat just across from the god.

"No! Weak all of you! Can't you just kill him or something!?" He screamed racing down toward the mage. He growled and sharply kicked the mage in the stomach kneeling down so he was closer to the mages weak form.

"You know when you first got here, I thought you would be broken, crying for death by now but here you are alive and well beside some bruises and scratches" Ridge spat into Rythian face hitting him the eye making the mage flinch and close his left eye trying to blink away the light stinging sensation that crept through. "One thing I haven't tried yet is something I actually hate myself. Deep down I know it's worth a shot trying just for you" He forced open Rythians mouth holding his lower jaw rather roughly and tapped a tooth on his upper jaw. "You sure have some fangs Rythian. Maybe I should fix that" The grim tone sent shivers down Rythians spine as he tried to move away from Ridges grasp. Ridge stood and pulled a stick from his backpack eyeing it carefully then looking down at Rythians body weak on the ground. Rythian groaned and attempted to move only to have Ridge slam his boot into his side again.

"Lights out dark mage" Rythian could hear Zoey call for him as Ridge slammed the stick across his head knocking him out cold once more.

Rythians mind was drowsy and slow, just waking up he tried to shake the haze from his mind only giving himself a headache. He shifted slightly feeling two metal clamps keeping his arms set down on the arm rests of this chair. He grumbled and tried to move his tired head only to find it also held down by a looser clamp around his neck. He slowly started to shake the fuzzy glaze from his thoughts tugging at the restraints set on his wrists, ankles and neck. He could here laughter in another room and suddenly the lights flickered on shining bright in the dark room momentarily blinding him till his tried eyes adjusted.

The walls and floors were covered in blood, showing this hadn't been the first time this had been done. Just in front of Rythian sat Zoey also tied down more roughly and she was bound to a small wooden chair with a thick rope holding it to the ground as well as holding Zoey down to the chair itself. Rythian could see the fear burning away at her; she shivered and shook watching the mage as Ridge walked in front of the thick glass that separated the two blocking each other's view. With him he reeled in a cart that Rythian could see was filled with instruments of torture, small tools and simply sharp objects set neatly in rows.

"You know if you had spared those incent lives you could have stopped this. The suffering of everyone, Sips, Sjin, Zoey" Rythian could hear Ridge snap on a pair of rubber gloves literally making sure they snapped as he put them on. Rythian winced feeling Ridge run his index finger down his lower jaw line digging his oddly sharp nail into his sensitive skin even with the glove leaving a light stinging cut no deeper than a paper cut. Rythian could see Ridge reach down at the tray of tools contemplating what to use first.

"Should I even bother numbing your mouth Rythian? Maybe it will just be better starting now without it" Ridge hovered his hand over the tools gently dragging a finger down the rubber handle of some pliers meant for holding and cutting strong wires and cables, stained lightly with red. Rythian tossed his head away as far as he could in these restraints as Ridge tried to grab hold of his slim jaw.

"Hold still Rythian or the girl gets it" Ridgedog walked over to Zoey knocking on the glass making the girl look up her eyes red and swollen still glazed with tears. Rythian relaxed in the chair holding his head high so he could watch Ridge as well as Zoey. Ridge forcefully ripped Rythians mouth open holding his lower jaw steady as Rythian flinched away from the interaction. Ridge once again tapped roughly on the fine pointed left eye tooth of Rythians upper jaw a slim smile content on his face. He reached the pliers so it hooked onto the tooth gripping it tightly. Rythians breath became heavy as Ridge re-gripped his hand on the pliers making them squeeze tighter on the tooth still.

"You don't need this do you?" Ridge asked yanking forwards the pliers making the tooth move forward drastically dragging it from the gums of Rythian mouth ripping it away from the muscle. He grunted loudly squeezing his eyes shut as a sharp stinging pain ran through his mouth making him dig his nails into the armrest of the chair. Blood started too poor down into his mouth creating a shallow pool that dripped down the corner of his mouth running onto his right hand.

"Oh did that hurt Rythian? Do you need me to hold your hand?" Ridge mocked his gloved hand snaking its way on top of Rythians hand. Ridge dug his nails into the top of his hand as he moved the pliers to his right eye tooth doing the same thing. Rythian growled Ridge placing both teeth onto the carts wax paper and taking a fair amount of paper towels pressing them hard on Rythian gums. Rythian tried to relax hearing Zoeys voice quiver as she watched Ridge work. He smiled and removed the paper looking down at the dark red surface listening to Rythian cough the blood starting to run down his throat. The cough splattered the red liquid onto Ridges coat, a white lab coat most likely taken from Lalna, and into his lap also flowing freely down the front of his chin.

Ridge looked unhappy at the sight of Rythian, "That still seemed to have no real effect of you Ryth. It's starting to bug me how much pain you can take" Ridge wiped clean the pliers and shook his head. Rythian could swear he saw a light bulb pop above Ridgedogs head as he smirked at Rythian running off wheeling the cart along with him. Rythian sighed looking up at Zoey trying to smile only making her wince and look away. He quickly closed his mouth and looked down realising how his mouth would look painted red and missing two of his main teeth.

Ridge wheeled the cart into Zoeys room and slid over to stand next to her the pliers held tight in his hand. He caressed her lower jaw making her toss her head away not being restrained like Rythian was. Ridge hummed and slowly coaxed Zoeys head to face him gripping her jaw lightly smiling warmly to her. He lightly moved his thumb to her lips hooking it into her mouth prying her mouth open the smile still present on his face while Rythian watched sweat starting to rest onto his brow.

He was about to call for Zoey when very quickly Ridge dug the pliers into her mouth and yanked free any tooth he could get a hold of snatching it from the pliers and running up to the glass to show Rythian up close.

"Does this make you feel any better Rythian?" Ridge asked ignoring the cries of pain from Zoey who squirmed in her seat trying a stop the flow of blood with her tongue. Rythian silently gasped at Ridge and looked away from him that evil sly smile glaring at him.

"Hurts doesn't it, you don't feel your own pain do you? You feel hers" Ridge walked to the corner of the room and picked up the same diamond sword he had when he had taken Rythian, he pressed the shiny blue surface to the glass and moved it so it covered Zoeys neck. Rythian glared at him worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as Ridge approached Zoey sword raised to her collar bone. Ridge gently set the sword to her shoulder and smiled grimly the blade slipping into her skin deeply. Rythian shook his head trying to wake from this nightmare; he could feel Zoeys cries for help and the wound slowly dripping blood down her arm. Ridge hummed and danced the blade lightly across her chin listening to Rythian wince and tug his head up in the restraints.

"Well Rythian I'm already bored of Zoey and you, I've put you through so much and now let me end your suffering" Rythians head shot up his eyes wide. Ridgedog smiled and kissed Zoey jamming theirs lips together, his sword slamming into her chest. Rythian yelled out feeling the blade digging into his ribs, Zoey gasped into Ridges mouth trying to pull away before going silent and limp. Ridge pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand looking over at Rythian, he sat wide purple eyes now a dark grey, his skin already pale.

"Do you want to die yet Rythian?" Ridge asked placing a hand on his shoulder and dropping the diamond sword in his lap smearing more red onto his already stained leggings. Rythian closed his eyes and let his flop to his chest as Ridge undid the restraint around his neck.

"Well, I'm going to let you die. You can sit here with your girlfriend and rot together!" Ridge spat through gritted teeth walking out of the room to who knows where. Rythian looked up at Zoey, her body lifeless and dull; he slummed in his seat and slowly wished for death.


End file.
